pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
|- | |- | |- | |} 1 pokedex slider.png|Pokédex|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex|linktext=Check out all the Pokemon which will reside in the region! 2 sprites slider.png|Pokemon Sprites|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Sprites|linktext=Sprites, after Pokemon designs, are the backbone of a good Pokemon game. 3 urobos slider.png|Urobos Region|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Urobos|linktext=Urobos is based on South America and has many different climates! 4 music slider.png|Music|link=http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Music|linktext=Listen to our latest music! Made specifically for this project by our talented musicians! Plot Pokemon Uranium takes place in the lush, diverse Tandor region, home to over 150 new and unique species of Pokemon. Tandor is known for its world famous Tandor Regional Championship, where Trainers from all across the Pokemon world compete for the honor of being crowned Champion. In order to qualify, they must first collect all 8 Gym Badges from various towns and cities across the region. The hero, a teenager who grew up in Moki Town, begins their adventure reluctantly. After their mother Lucille diappeared ten years ago in a nuclear catastrophe, their father Kellyn, the top Pokemon Ranger in the Tandor Ranger Union, left them to grow up with their elderly Auntie in Moki Town. Now that they are grown up, they leave home and do what so many young people do and take up Pokémon Training as an occupation. Professor Bamb'o, regional expert on Pokémon elements, has been looking for a trainer assistant to travel the region and gather specimens of the varied wildlife. the main character volunteers, along with their rival, a younger boy named Theo. After taking a test and receiving their starter Pokémon, they head towards your first gym challenge in Nowtoch city, and take their first steps exploring the Tandor region. Things aren't as sunny as they first seem, though. Just when the accident ten years ago had been all but forgotten, new mysteries emerge. A new power plant is built over the site of the old one. Kellyn begins acting strangely, journeying to the far reaches of the region and questioning whether your mother is really deceased. Sinister Pokemon, corrupted by nuclear radiation, threaten innocent people. In the midst of the turmoil, it seems that an impending disaster is looming over Tandor... and there might be only one person who can prevent it. Tandor * Tandor Region * West Tandor * East Tandor * Starter Pokémon * Tandor Pokédex Towns and Cities *Moki Town *Kevlar Town *Nowtoch City *Burole Town *Rochfale Town *Bealbeach City *Vinoville Town *Legen Town *Amatree Town *Venesi City * Silverport Town * Snowbank Town *Tsukinami Village *Championship Site Routes * Route 1 (Lakeside Path) * Route 2 (Owten's Nook) * Route 3 (Seabreeze Way) * Route 4 (Baa Grasslands) * Route 5 (Rochfale Coast) * Route 6 (Pahar Hills) * Route 7 (Tandor Sheets) * Route 8 (Wheatfields) * Route 9 (Fire Valley) * Route 10 (Baykal Forest) * Route 11 (Smooth Hill) * Route 12 (Maskara Channel) * Route 13 (Maskara Island) * Route 14 (Maskara Sea) * Route 15 (Silverport Bay) * Route 16 (Mt. Lanthanite) * Route 17 * Route 18 Caves & Dungeons *Passage Cave *Comet Cave *Rochfale Hole *Nuclear Plant 1 *Anthell *The Labyrinth *Mt. Lanthanite *Victory Road (Mt. Actinite) Gyms Pokémon Uranium contains eight Gyms on West and East Tandor. The gym challenge is also unusual in that some gyms do not follow a type theme but follow different themes instead, such as a habitat theme or a particular strategy. * Nowtoch Gym (Normal-type Pokémon) * Burole Gym (Cave Pokémon) * Bealbeach Gym (Beach Pokémon) * Vinoville Gym (Steel-type Pokémon) * Amatree Gym (Fire-type Pokémon) * Venesi Gym (Illusion Pokémon) * Snowbank Gym (Dragon-type Pokémon) * Tsukinami Gym (Day and Night-themed Pokémon) Characters Rivals and People * Main Character (Vitor / Natalie/Pluto) * Theo * Professor Bamb'o * Professor Cypress * Cameron * Kellyn * Lucille * Professor Larkspur Gym Leaders *Maria (Nowtoch City Gym) *Davern (Burole Town Gym) *Cali (Bealbeach City Gym) *Sheldon (Vinoville Town Gym) *Tiko (Amatree Town Gym) *Rosalind (Venesi City Gym) *Vaeryn (Snowbank Town Gym) *Hinata and Kaito (Tsukinami Village Gym) Side Quests * Garlikid Sidequest * Ripley's Sidequest * Crying Boy Sidequest * Fossil Sidequest * Ninja Reunion Sidequest * Lanthanite Core Sidequest New Features In addition to a new generation of Pokémon, Uranium has many all-new gameplay features that make it unlike any other Pokémon game. * Pokemon Trainer Test * Nuclear Type * New Moves and Abilities * PokéPod * Pokémon Speech Translator * Sidequests * Nuzlocke Mode * GTS, Wonder Trade & Virtual Trainer * Mega Evolution * Online Lobby (Direct Trade & Player Battle) Meta * Game Walkthrough * Bugs and Errors * Pronunciation Guide Creators Pokemon Uranium is the work of primarily two people. We are also the admins of this wiki! If you have any questions, leave us a note on our talk pages. * ~JV~: (Game Developer): Coding the game, Scripting events, Maps, Music * Twitch(Game Designer): Sprites, Fakemon Designs, Storyline Writing, Planning Credits *Page layout and templates from Pokémon Sage wiki, implemented by Serrix and ~JV~ *Pokémon Essentials -- A kit made in RPG Maker XP that reproduces the Pokemon engine, and its creators: Flameguru Poccil (Peter O.) Maruno and all its contributors! *"Gen 6 Project" -- specially mej71 *Elite Battle by Luka S.J. *SCRIPTS Luka S.J. FL. Maruno HelioAU Carmaniac Elyssia Wichu Umbreon CCOA Venom12 Klein *SOME SPRITES: Zorin Riceeman Heinze CookieTheRabbit *Additional Fakemon Designs Zorin Pequedark-Velvet, Wylde, BuddyIvy *TILES: Iametrine Hydrargirium Kyledove Alistair Zetavares Gigatom C.N.C Zelx WesleyFG Alucus Tyranitar-Dark Gallanty BoOmxBig UltimoSpriter ThatSoWitty Magiscarf LotusKing Spaceemotion Newtiteuf ChaoticCherryCake The-Red-eX Hek-el-grande Kaliser EVoLiNa *MUSIC: GRonnoc Pokémon Anime Dechampster smilingpig67 EliteFerrex Salp Fish Ellebirdy23 Yoshidude12 Zakabajak *MISC GRAPHICS: 4th gen Matt Mhun2013 Snivy101 The-Godlings-Rapture Midnitez-Remix Worldslayer Radical Raptr *SPECIAL THANKS: xArc_Knightx Mercury45 Sovest45 Bocajian, Chain_Rx (Iron), Chubfish *Nintendo and GameFreak: For making Pokemon. This wiki and game are derivative works made for fun. We do not seek to earn a profit off other people's intellectual property, we just love this series and are making this game as a tribute to it. Category:Main page templates Category:Browse